bikkurimanfandomcom-20200214-history
Glossary
A glossary of terms from the Akuma vs. Tenshi Seal series. Characters and groups *'Head' (ヘッド) - Leaders or high ranking characters. *'Tenshi' (天使, "Angel") - Good characters. *'Akuma' (悪魔, "Devil") - Evil characters. *'Omamori' (お守り, "Amulet", "Charm", "Talisman", ...) - Neutral characters. In the Akuma vs. Tenshi Seal series they were renamed "Jidai" (次代, "Next Generation") from series 19 to 25, and "Otasuke" (お助け, "Helper") in series 26 to 31. In the Bug Akuma vs. Giga Tenshi Seal series (Bikkuriman 2000) they are split into Supporter and Hooligan. **'Supporter' (聖守 / サポーター Sapōtā) - Neutral good assist characters. **'Hooligan' (魔守 / フーリガン Fūrigan) - Neutral evil assist characters. T.png|Tenshi A.png|Akuma S.png|Supporter F.png|Hooligan MovieTenshi.png|Tenshi MovieAkuma.png|Akuma Wakajinshi Wakajinshi (若神子) is a group of young warriors led by Saint Phoenix that goes with him in search of Jikai. They are Yamato Ouji, Ushiwaka Tenshi, Tenshi Dan Jack, Kijin Ali Baba, and Rojin Hood. Later Peter Jinshi and Ippon Tsuri Tei joins them. Jikai Arch Tenshi Jikai Arch Tenshi (次界アーチ天使, "Next World Arch-Angel") is a Tenshi that can give a power up, turning a person into a Jintei. *Oasis Tennyo - Powered Ippon Tsuri Tei into Ippon Tsuri Jintei *Aurora Oujin - Powered Peter Jinshi into Jintei Peter *Nyomen Bosatsu - Powered Yamato Ouji into Yamato Jintei *Myoujou Queen - Powered Kijin Ali Baba into Ali Baba Jintei *ResQ Tennyo - Powered Rojin Hood into Jintei Hood *Pump Taitei - Powered Ushiwaka Tenshi into Ushiwaka Jintei *Crystal Tenshi - Powered Tenshi Dan Jack into Jintei Dan Jack Jintei Jintei (神帝, "Divine Emperor") is a person powered up by an Arch Tenshi. Besides the enhanced power, the person gains a shield with the face of the Arch Tenshi that granted the power up, a sword, a mask. The seven Wakajinshi became Jintei. Saint Women Saint Women (聖ウォーマン) are three female Tenshi warriors (Seikashi, Seisuishi, and Seichoushi) that went to Head Rokoko's aid in the Misou Area. Later on they combine into Suikachou. Later, a second group of Saint Women, Saint Women II (聖ウォーマンII Sento Wōman Sekando), formed by Seiroshi, Seijutsushi, Seihoushi, appear to assist Yamato Bakushin. They combine into Hourojutsu. Locations Gensōkai Gensōkai (源層界, roughly "Origin Layer World") is the planet where Tenshi, Akuma, and Omamori lived together in harmony. When Seishin Nadia gave Shaman Khan and Shiso Jura a Zeus as a gift, Shiso Jura swallowed his Zeus to enhance his power and tried to conquer the world, breaking the balance. Angry with this, Seishin Nadia split the planet in two, one half for the Tenshi and other for the Akuma. In the Bikkuriman anime and the film Bikkuriman: Daiichiji Seima Taisen, Shiso Jura absorbed Black Zeus and uses his new power to force the Akuma to be loyal to him. As the Akuma prepare to battle, the planet is cut in half by a bright energy, with the Akuma staying in one side and the Tenshi in the other. Most Omamori felt in the rift between the world and take residence in a small landmass. Years later, Super Zeus faces Shiso Jura. At one point during the battle, Black Zeus grows within Shiso Jura, causing Jura to fly away from Super Zeus and explode, apparently killing Jura and Black Zeus. The explosion causes the two halves of the world to go further away from each other. MovieWorld.png|Gensōkai in Daiichiji Seima Taisen WorldSplit.png|The world being split in two MovieWar.png|The original distance between the two halves MovieWorlds.png|The distance between the two halves after Shiso Jura's defeat Tenmakai Tenmakai (天魔界, "Devil World", "Demon World") is the half of the planet where Akuma (Devils) reside. Tenseikai Tenseikai (天聖界, "Holy World") is the half of the planet where Tenshi (Angels) reside. Mashō Ankoku Zone Mashō Ankoku Zone (魔性暗黒ゾーン) Muen Zone Muen Zone (無緑ゾーン) 無緑ゾーンでは天使の理力が大幅に弱められてしまうため、特別な力を持った者しか、これを越えられない。 先に待つ悪球エリアとの聞には、炎の壁が立ちはだかる。 Jikai Jikai (次界, "Next World") is a term used for the desired new home world that the Tenshi seek. The Akuma also search for it, fighting with the Tenshi for it. Objects Seikyū Seikyū (聖球, "Saint Spheres") are holy spheres that Satan Maria stole from six elder Tenshi to boost her power. Seiran Seiran (聖卵, "Holy Eggs") are 6 powerful sacred eggs that Cross Angel, Osukui Queen, Buddha SANZO, God Hanasaki, Kintajin, and Taitei Whale have used to defeat Shiso Jura. 6 Makyoku The 6 Makyoku (6魔極 Roku Makyoku) are six magic objects that were found in Tenseikai. Each object contains a symbol and was split in two parts. Twelve Akuma used these objects to create the powerful Mashou Nero. The objects are: Koushichi Feathers The Koushichi Feathers (幸七羽毛) are seven magic feathers that are with the Omamori Suijo (white feather), Juujo (green feather), Totsujo (orange), Geijo (blue), Tekijo (red), Shoujo (green), and Jijo (orange). Head Rokoko obtains the feathers and becomes more powerful. Others Black Kairitsu Black Kairitsu (ブラック戒律, "Black Dharma") is what Super Devil uses to force a being to become an Akuma and loyal to him. Maryoku Maryoku (魔力, "Magical Force") is a force within Akuma that is mainly composed of dark energy. Riryoku Riryoku (理力, "Physical Force") is a force within Tenshi and Omamori that is mainly composed of light energy. This power is what allows Tenshi to fly in the sky, although some aren't able to despite having this energy. Category:Content